A current problem today is the misuse of firearms by criminal organizations. These criminal organizations operate armed and constitute a security risk for the public.
In all criminal organizations that could be cited, probably terrorist organizations are the most dangerous of all. They constitute well armed organizations that are not hesitant to use their firearms against defenseless people. It is therefore essential to ensure that the terrorist can not use the firearm or should he use it, that he can be disabled permanently or long enough to be caught by the authorities.
One way to reduce the risk of firearm misuse is the use of security mechanisms. There have been several patent applications addressed to achieve this goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,435 discloses a mechanism to disable a firearm remotely. The mechanism allows the firearm to be disabled and re-enable it if desired, but not acting on the user, whereby the user could continue using a second firearm, which would allow a terrorist to continue operating simply by changing the firearm or opening the firearm to disable the mechanism.
The US20020112390 application shows a mechanism for locking a firearm when it is being used by unauthorized persons. As in the previous case, this action does not prevent the offender to continue operating with another firearm nor does it prevent the offender to open the firearm and deactivate the mechanism. This system is not suitable for counterterrorism operations.
WO2010039111 application shows the application mechanism to disarm and immobilize an offender by applying a high voltage electrical current. The security system is operated remotely. Nevertheless, incapacitation of the offender is only temporary and the offender could open the firearm to deactivate the mechanism, whereby the system is not suitable for counterterrorism operations.
Therefore it is necessary to dispose of a firearm deactivation system that prevents a terrorist to continue operating after the firearm has been deactivated and also to prevent the firearm to be opened by unauthorized persons, with the aim of disassembling the inactivation mechanism.